In For Life
by Ifckedyourmomtwice
Summary: Rose belongs to the biggest & most dangerous gang in the world. Read to find out what happens when she decides to enroll in St. Vladimir's Academy due to life or death purposes.
1. Chapter 1

**To the people who have already been reading Gangster Rose I recommended you Re-read it because I have edited the story and it is now a bit different. I am very sorry for the confusion and the lack of updates.**

* * *

I finally arrived. The school looked exactly like El Sol said it would…gothic. Well if this is were Vasilisa Dragomir likes to call home then I'll put up with it just for her.

I drove up to the gate were I saw four guys, tough looking but handsome each carrying a black automatic shotgun. One of the guardians tried talking to me though the window but it wasn't working out since I was listening to Still D. R. E. by quite loudly. So the tough, handsome looking guy quickly realizing I couldn't hear him knocks on my window indicating for me to lower the window. I resisted the urge of pulling out my 9-millimeter and killing him right then and there. I mean what the fuck? He was either blind and could not behold the beauty of my car or he was a rude dick. It was a brand new blood red Chrysler 300 with tinted windows. And when I say tinted I mean tinted. You could try looking through the glass for hours. The only thing your eyes were going to see was pure black.

I lowered my window to see the shocked face of Mr. I rudely knock on people's windows. He must have been expecting someone else that wasn't a seventeen-year-old girl.

His shocked expression was replaced with one of lust. Now normally I would act like I didn't notice when guys check me out all the while I was beating the shit out of them in my mind. I was amused though because the guy was checking me out and he was like twenty or something. Damn pedophile. I decided to let my emotionless façade drop for a moment and be a bitch.

I smirked at him and asked, "See something you like?"

He quickly snapped out of his trance and put on what they called a guardian mask and replied, "Who are you and what business do you have here?"

I turned around and looked at the gothic school that I was going to call home for now on and sighed, "I am Rosemarie Hathaway and I am here to train to be princess Vasilisa's guardian."

* * *

**Review? * Puppy dog eyes ***


	2. Chapter 2

I was leaning on Julio (Yep. I named my car.) in the academy's indoor parking lot. Well actually it was still outside its just that the academy has two parking lots one inside the big creepy iron gates and one outside. The guardians wanted me to park my car out side and I laughed at them and called the guardian who had asked me to park my car outside an idiot if he thought I was going to leave Julio outside. So they grudgingly opened the gates up for me so I could go park inside.

The guardians were pretty pissed off at me but once I got out of the car they stopped glaring and started drooling. I was wearing my favorite ripped jeans with a black tank top, a grey sweater that was much too big for me but somehow still made me look sexy, and to top it of I was wearing brand new high top black Ugg boots. And even though I was finding it pretty hard to ignore their obvious gawking I was just happy that none of them thought of checking me for weapons because I had a lot of them on me, enough to get me sent to jail for more then fifty years and that was just the ones I was hiding in my clothes. My car had about 1.7 million dollars worth of weapons. All hidden of course. I mentally Tsked them for not thinking of searching me. I mean what if I was a crazy dhampir who wanted to shoot up the place?

They probably thought they could stop me if I was planning on doing something like that. After all they were fully trained guardians and I looked like a harmless seventeen-year-old girl who wants to enroll in school to become a guardian. They probably thought I didn't even know how to throw a punch. Damn if only they knew.

"Here comes guardian Petrov and guardian Belikov ", said the guardian beside me.

I looked up to see a short women who was most likely was drop dead gorgeous in her young years and a very tall guy who could only be categorized with the type of men who were able to make females soak their panties with out even trying to.

They were both wearing their guardian mask but I could see right though them. They were both curious and on high alert. Hmm so they were smart enough to not trust a stranger so quickly.

Once they reached us they both looked me over, not in the "I'm checking you out" kind of way though.

The women spoke first, "We are here to escort you to the headmistress office to ask you some questions."

I nodded and I took out my keys and locked my car. I caught the pantie-soaking guy looking at my car in awe for a few seconds then we started walking. I let my emotionless façade slip on while walking in between them. I was feeling a little nervous and irritated that I could feel the guardians behind us staring at my ass. Damn I could already see that I was going to have a hard time not kicking every perve's ass here. I sighed and chanted in my head over and over again " Anything to be with Lissa, anything to be with Lissa, anything to be with Lissa."

* * *

**Review? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dimitri's point of view:**

While walking to the headmistress office with ….umm, oh well I don't even know her name. Damn. For now I was naming her the girl with the nice car. I couldn't help but realize how attractive she was. For the first time in a really, really long time I was checking out a girl. And she was a teenager. God, I hate myself. I cast a glance at the girl who was walking by me those perfect curves, the heart shape face, those plum lips, and that long dark hair I just wanted to run my hand through it while I took her lip in between my teeth and slowly... Holy shit! I am imagining kissing a teenage girl. No stop Dimitri you damn pervert she's a teenager and you're a twenty-two year old man! But it wasn't just how attractive she was. For some reason I wanted to get to know her I felt this strange connection to her. Frankly it was scaring the shit out of me. It must be curiosity. Yeah that's it. I really wanted to know who she was and were she came from and why she's here. I also couldn't help but notice the look in her eyes there was something there. It looked similar to the shadow that all guardians have after their first kill. Could she…? No! Of course not. But she went threw something and I promised my self I would find out no matter what.

**Rose's point of view:**

While walking to the headmistress office I couldn't help but realize I felt different. I finally felt like I belonged. When I was living in the academy at Florida I never felt like I belonged even though I grew up there since my mom practically abandon me there. When I was living with El Sol I was happy and comfortable… I guess. But I still didn't feel like I belonged. The only reason I think I felt that way was because Lissa was there. Yep that's probably it.

While walking to the headmistress' office I couldn't help but notice how creepy this school was. What with the whole Gothic theme and the place being deserted and all. That's when I actually realized that there was no one around. I took out my I phone and checked the time it was seven pm. Could they have an early curfew?

"Is something wrong?" asked a sexy voice lightly laced with a Russian accent. I looked up to pantie-soaker looking at me with...concern in his eyes? Why would he think something was wrong? I looked around. Oh! I hadn't noticed I stopped walking while searching the school for people.

"Umm were is every one?" I asked in a bored voice. I didn't want to sound nerves or something. The first lesson El Sol taught me was to never show anyone how you are really feeling, don't let people in until you can trust them, don't act like your self in front of new people, only show your true self when and to who you want to, and most importantly chose those who you decide to trust carefully.

"Well probably asleep or getting ready for school. You do know we run on a reverse schedule from the human one right?"

"Oh... right I forgot." I muttered. Punching myself in the face for forgetting. In my mind of course.

We finally arrived to the main office building. Once inside we headed to a wooden door with a plaque that said "Headmistress office" the Pantie-soaker knocked on the door.

"Come in" called a voice from the other side.

Behind a large mahogany desk sat a moroi women in her late forties or early fifties. She looked like a bitchy person and kind of bird like to me.

"Please take a seat," she pointed at one of the two seats that were in front of her desk. I sat down waiting for the questions.

"Alright since it is obvious your not transferring from a different academy were going to need to know who you are and wear you came from. So lets start of with your name"

"My name is Rosemarie Hathaway", I said in my bored voice. If you thought I was going to be myself with these people you thought wrong. I was definably going to use El Sol's first lesson with them. Every one in the room froze. The guardians who escorted me were now standing at the headmistress side. They were probably curious as to know who I am that is probably why they haven't left or they were her guardians.

" You wouldn't happened to be Janine Hathaway's runaway daughter would you?" asked the headmistress. So they have heard about me. Well of course everyone has heard about the legendary Janine Hathaway's runaway daughter.

" Yup that's me"

" You do know we are going to have to ask you a lot more questions now right?"

" Yes I figured that much. But princess Vasilisa also needs to be here because I don't want to have to repeat myself twice"

"Why? What does she have to do with this?" she asked alarmed.

" A lot "

She looked over to the Pantie-soaker and said, " Well you are her guardian do you think its safe to have her come here?"

So turns out pantie-soaker was Lissa's guardian. What a lucky girl. He looked at me and nodded to the headmistress he must have not seen me as a threat.

"Very well then guardian Petrov please go and bring the princess", she said to the guardian on her other side. She nodded and left.

After a while of awkward silence I felt Lissa's emotions. She was nervous as to why the headmistress wanted to see her. Now I was nervous. I mean I only ever met her once and I knew threw the bond that she has wanted to meet me again and was always thinking about me. She wished I was with her but I wondered if she would still want me when I tell her why she feels that way. Once the door opened I turned in my seat and locked my eyes with the jade green ones. She was stunned she thought she would never see me again. I was surprised she knew who I was but I was even more surprised that she ran up to me and hugged me.

"Its you", she whispered

"Yep I'm surprised you know who I am"

She pulled back and sat down in the chair next to me because she didn't think she could stand.

"What are you doing here? Who are you? Wear have you been?", she asked.

"Yes I would also like to know. And how on earth do you know each other?" asked the headmistress. Everyone in the room looked stunned, confused, and curious.

Well might as well start now. I just really hope they let me train to be a guardian here after I tell them about me.

* * *

**Review. Please? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose's point of view:**

"Well to get Lisa's questions out of the way, my name is Rosemary Hathaway, I am here because I want to enroll in school here, and well I've been around," I said looking at Lissa.

"Hathaway? Are you Janine Hathaway's daughter?" she asked.

I would have been nervous answering that if not knowing through the bond that she only asked because she wanted to distract me with a question so I wouldn't notice how she was trying not to jump up and down in her seat. She was the happiest she's been in a really long time knowing I was going to go to school here.

"_I honestly don't care if she's the daughter of two gay guys. She is going to school here!" Lissa said in her mind._

"Yeah she's my mom," I said biting back laughter.

"Oh okay. You can answer the Headmistress questions now," she said giving me a reassuring smile I nodded and gave her a small smile in return.

"Well Rosemary start from the beginning when you ran away," said the headmistress in her annoying voice.

I took a deep breath and made sure my emotionless face was on and began the story of my life.

"Well as you all probably know at the age of nine I ran away from the academy at Florida because well...I have my reasons. I managed to get to Atlanta and decided to stay there because I knew no body would think I went there since it's a dangerous place what with the strigoi and all the human gangs. I mostly livid on the streets or in abandon buildings. It had already been six months since I ran away I was sure the academy wasn't looking for me anymore so I spent more time outside but it wasn't the smartest idea because one day I was out at night and that was when I was surrounded by four strigoi "

Lisa gasped, through the bond I felt that she was scared about what happened to me. I looked at the headmistress and the guardians at her sides I could tell they were really into the story and were worried about what happened next.

"They were arguing weather they were to use me as a snack or to turn me into a Strigoi. Turns out they were a group and had recently lost three s Strigoi while trying to attack a moroi's house. They ended up deciding that they were going to turn me. One of the Strigoi was already at my neck he was about to bite me when I heard gun shots and felt the worst pain in my life and then I blacked out."

The room was practically holding their breath for the next part. I was hesitating to get to that part of my story though. This was the part that I didn't want to tell them. This was the part were I told them were I've been all these years. This is the part that can ruin the chance of me becoming Lissa's guardian. Hell this is the part that can get me sent to jail for the rest of my life.

"_You got to do what you got to do, mija" _

El Sol's words ran through my head. That was El Sol's motto. He always told me it when I had to do something I didn't want to do. And it always helped. I took a deep breath checked that my emotionless mask was still on and with a "fuck it" began were I left of.

" I was shot in the neck. I woke up in a room and guessed it wasn't a hospital room because it was all white and had no windows and two doors. The door that I supposed was the exit was locked and the other door led to a bathroom. The only things that were in the room were a bed and hospital equipment that I suppose was for me. I thought that I had been captured by strigoi but I wasn't sure since I'm pretty sure if it was strigoi they would have already turned me. I was right it wasn't the strigoi. A few hours past and then the people who locked me in the room came in…"

Everybody looked absorbed in the story. But this was the complicated part that I didn't know how to explain. I figured I would find out first what they knew and start of from there.

"Alright, before I tell you what happened I want to know. Is any of you familiar with the gang…Mana?"

Time froze. Everyone looked stunned. They must be wondering why I was bringing up the largest gang in the world that or they must have some rule that forbids that name to be spoken.

" Are you referring to the world wide gang that not only has people in it but also dhampirs and moroi?" asked the guardian who had taken Pantie-soaker's place by the headmistress. Pantie-soaker was now standing behind Lissa, he must have moved so he could reach Lissa faster if he needed to protect her from me.

I gave a curt nod to the guardian who I honest to god couldn't remember his name. John? Robert? Pedro?

" Every one is familiar with them. Why?" asked the same guardian.

I sighed," If your so familiar with them tell me; who are the ones in command of the whole gang?"

" I don't know but guardian Belikov does. He was in charge of making sure that, that savage gang didn't interfere in our world before he was assigned to the princess. Who were the leaders of the whole gang, Guardian Beliokov?" asked the guardian.

I could feel pantie-soaker's eyes burning a hole in my back but I didn't turn around.

" There are four in command of the entire gang. The first two are the ones with the most power for example they are the king and queen and the other two are the prince and princess. All four have power over the entire worldwide gang. The members basically worship them. We have recently found out who the "King" is or how they like to refer to him the "1st in command". They call him El Sol. The third in command is known as Mr.S. We believe the "s" stands for "silent". The fourth in command is known as scars." He said in an emotionless professional voice.

" What about the second in command?" I questioned.

"We have not yet found out who he is. But why does it matter how much we know about them?"

" You will see once I continue my story." I replied with out looking at him. In fact I was making no eye contact with anyone I kept my eyes glued to the wall in front of me.

" But I want you all to promise me you will hold your questions or comments until I am finished. After I am finished you can decide weather you will allow me to attend school here or not. Are you all capable of doing that?" I said meeting the gaze of the Headmistress since she was the one in charge here.

" Yes. You may proceed with your story Miss. Hathaway." She replied.

I nodded trying to hold back the face of disgust threatening to appear. I hated being called Miss. Hathaway ever since I was a child. It reminded me that I was related to that woman who gives her self the title of a mother.

" Turns out that members of the Mana gang were out hunting for strigoi and they found me being attacked by them. They killed them before they could turn me but one of the members accidently shot me. They took me to El Sol so he could decide weather they should let me die or not. He decided to save me. Once I recovered from my injury El Sol began to personally question me. When he found out I ran away from the academy he declared me a part of his family and took me in. I grew up with the gang. At the age of twelve I was the youngest member to join the gang. At age fourteen I was declared next in line to be fourth in command. At age fifteen I was already given my new title and I was respected by millions of the members in the gang. At age fifteen I was considered an important target to any of the other enemy gangs. But it was at age fifteen that one car crash changed my life."

"I was out hunting for strigoi with the old third and fourth in command. Twitch and Lucky. That was the day we crashed into the car that the Dragomir family was in. The only survivor in the car crash was Lissa and I. I only ever saw Lissa once in my life and that was in the hospital we were taken to. After that I went back to the gang. But things were different. I thought I was going crazy. I began to feel emotions that were not mine. I was seeing things that were not actually there. El Sol noticed what was wrong with me and thankfully knew of someone who could help me. He took me to a man who was running the Mana gang in Nevada. His name was Cuete he was a moroi in his middle thirties. He was the one that explained everything to me."

" I was not supposed to have survived that car crash. The only survivor should have been Lissa. Cuete told me the reason why I lived. Lissa brought me back to life. She specializes in a rare element called spirit. So little moroi specialized in spirit that it was forgotten. Spirit users are able to bring any type of living organism back to life. They have other powers as well. I just don't know them. When Lissa brought me too life she created a bond between us that will last until the day either one of us dies. This bond allows me to feel what Lissa is feeling to hear her thoughts and it also allows me to enter her. When I am in Lissa I see and feel everything Lissa is. This bond is a gift and a curse. It has its good uses but it also has its bad ones as well. Because of this bond whenever Lissa and I are apart it causes harm to both of us. That is why I am here, to enroll in school here so that I can be closer to Lissa. I would also like to train to become a guardian and eventually become Lissa's guardian. So may I have permission to attend this school?" I finished.

No answer. I looked around to see similar expressions. Shock, disgust, disbelief, and more shock.

Huh… Maybe that might have been a lot to take in.

* * *

**Review :3 ?**

**Translation:**

**Cuete = Firework**

**Mija = daughter**


	5. Chapter 5

The room was still filled with silence. After five minutes of pure silence I was getting a little irritated I mean it's not that big of a shock is it?

" Miss. Hathaway have you finished?" the headmistress asked.

Well obviously! I wanted to yell. But I just settled for a curt nod.

" Well, were to begin…" She asked no one in particular.

" Prove it." Said the guardian that I honest to god still couldn't remember what the hell his name was.

" Prove what?" I asked in the same bored monotone I've been using ever since I stepped foot in this damn gothic hell hoe.

" Prove that you were in Mana. Every one knows once your in you need to get a tattoo with some kind of indication saying that your in that gang. I don't see any tattoo on you" he replied.

I smiled. Finally looking somewhere else beside the wall I looked up and met the gaze of the guardian. I locked gazes with him while I lifted my hand to my lower lip and pulled it down to reveal small bold letters printed inside my bottom lip. They spelled Mana.

The guardian's eyes widened and I heard a few gasps from the others in the room. I let my lip go. And returned my gaze back to the wall and waited for the next question.

"How could you leave your duty to go into a gang like that? They ruthless killers! They're monsters and so are you." The same guardian yelled. I could here the disgust in his voice clearly. So he was one of the many that hated us. I had to hand it to him; he sure had his big boy underwear on today because no one would dare say that to my face.

" I left…because I couldn't live in your world. I joined because I had no other option. I know exactly what I am and I don't need to be reminded by someone who doesn't know anything about me. And you're a killer just like me." I replied, not casting a single glance at him.

" We kill strigoi. We don't kill innocent people. Don't compare me to you. I am nothing like you or that gang. You people disgust me…. "

" Enough. Guardian Fenze if you can not control your self, you will have to leave" the headmistress cut in.

Guardian Fenze? Hmm. I was way off.

He nodded once and his guardian mask slipped on.

"How do you know that moroi guy didn't lie to you? How would he know?" Lissa asked.

I had the urge to look over at her but fought against it.

" He himself specializes in spirit. He also brought a few plants back to life to prove to me he wasn't lying."

Her eyes widened.

" Do you think he could come and teach me about spirit?"

I snapped my head towards her, "Hell no!" I yelled. Crap. El Sol would definitely have been disappointed to see me slip up. But the thought of Cuete being anywhere near Lissa sent me into a panic.

Lissa and the rest of the people in the room were shocked at my outburst.

I quickly gained composure and apologized," I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just that it would not be safe for you or for anyone if he came to the academy here."

" Its okay. Thank you for worrying about me." She smiled. But I could tell through the bond she was disappointed that she wouldn't be able to learn how to use her powers.

I sighed," I'll have some people get all the information he knows about spirit out of him. If you'd like."

" Yes please!" she smiled.

" Princess you actually believe her? This is nonsense!" the headmistress exclaimed.

" I don't know why but I can tell she's not lying. Besides why would she?"

" Its probably a part of a scheme her and her filthy gang are doing. Maybe they are trying to take over the academes" guardian Fenze suggested.

I was about to tell him of but decided to just stand up and prove to them I wasn't lying.

I stood up and all eyes were on me instantly. In a movement as quick as lightning I lifted my right leg and took out my sprint run pocketknife from inside my boot. Guardian Fenze lunged himself at me but I quickly side stepped him. Guardian Petrov and Pantie-soaker were now in front of the headmistress and Lissa.

I threw the knife in the air to open it while I lifted up my sweater and shirt, exposing the right side of my stomach, care full not to expose the rest of myself to them and let them see the other weapons I had on me. I caught the knife easily by the pink handle and slide the blade across my stomach. Bright crimson started leaking out of me instantly.

Every one was looking at me with wide eyes. I calmly closed the knife and tossed it to guardian Fenze who was now standing a few feet away. I looked over to where Pantie-soaker was Protecting Lissa.

" My god someone call the nurse!" the headmistress yelled.

" No. Lissa can heal me. Besides I wasn't you guys to see that I'm not lying." I simply replied.

Lissa peeked out behind Pantie-soaker and gasped when she saw my cut. She stood up and went around Pantie-soaker and started heading toward me. Pantie-soaker caught her by the arm restraining her from going anywhere near me.

" Let her. I won't hurt her. I promise." I said.

He looked me over and let her lose but he followed right behind her, ready to yank her away from me if I tried to harm her.

Once Lissa reached me she placed her hand over my wound and gasped as she felt a warm tinge ling light explode inside her and then leave her completely. She pulled her bloody hand away to expose my now healed stomach.

I smiled down at her. " You my friend are definitely a spirit user."

* * *

**Review? :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dimitri's point of view:**

My god. She was telling the truth. The girl that looked like an Angle is in the most famous gang in the world. She wasn't just in the gang she is one of the most important leaders in the gang.

I looked at Rosemarie as she smiled at the princess and thanked her for healing her. I also couldn't believe that she was telling the truth about Lissa specializing in a forgotten element. Well she surly does know how to give proof…

" Guardian Fenze go get Miss. Hathaway and the Princess something to clean themselves with! " the headmistress snapped.

Guardian Fenze snapped out of his state of shock and ran out her office.

" Miss. Hathaway if you'll excuse me I must go out and make a call. Please wait here. Before leaving the room she gave guardian Petrov and me a meaning full look.

She wanted us to keep the Princess safe.

" What are those? " I heard the princess ask.

I looked over to find the princess pointing to Rosemarie's exposed bloody stomach. Lying underneath the bright crimson were rows of what looked like small hearts. The rows of hearts were very small there looked to be about twenty or thirty hearts in each row and the there were at least six rows. Each heart was either painted black gray or white. I looked up from Rosemarie's stomach to her face that was emotionless like it had been since she had arrived here.

God didn't this girl have any emotions? Even when she cut her self with a knife she didn't even flinch!

Her face held no emotion but her eyes…

The shadow that I saw in them increased. The shadow that all guardians get after they have there first kill…

" I…I believe you guys call them molnija marks right? " she asked in a quite monotone voice.

The princess and guardian petrov let out a loud gasp at the same time.

" You have already killed strigoi!" the princess asked.

She nodded. Not meeting the princess's gaze.

" Wow! Thats amazing but you're so young. Wait…why are they different colors?"

Now I was afraid to hear her answer because I could only come up with one logical reason. And it was the most probable as well as it was the most disturbing too.

" I've not only killed strigoi. I've had to kill Humans and moroi too."

Shit… I was right.

Before anyone could say anything guardian Fenze and the headmistress returned.

Rosemarie took the towels that guardian Fenze brought and gave some to Lissa and used the remainder to clean her blood off her. Once done she threw her and Lissa's bloody towels away in the headmistress' trash and sat back down in her seat. Once everyone regained there places the headmistress spoke.

" Well Miss. Hathaway we are very grateful for you coming here and providing us with this new information. But I am sorry .You are part of the biggest and most dangerous gang in the world! You can't honestly believe we will let you attend school here do you? Let alone train to be the last Dragomir's guardian. In fact I am sorry to tell you but some of the Queens guardians will arrive soon to detain you. You must understand we just don't want your gang to interfere with the human world and our world. And you, honey will be very helpful to us in making sure your gang doesn't."

There was a long moment of silence. Finally Rosemarie lifted her head and with the same emotionless face she began to speak.

" Doing that… Would not be good. You see I am second in command or as you would call it the " queen ". If your queen were captured by strigoi wouldn't you send out a rescue group? Well it would be the same for us. Except by detaining me your world would be in great danger. You would be buying a death sentence for all moroi and there guardians. And the first to die would be the queen and then the royals. Now you wouldn't want that would you?"

Her threat or warning made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. And that was saying something. I wasn't afraid of a group of strigoi but I was afraid of a teenage girl?

The headmistress' laugh rang out through out the room. It was a pretty horrible laugh I must admit. It was too low and raspy. But why the hell was she laughing when just receiving a threat from a very scary teenager? A very sexy scary teenager. God damn. No Dimitri! You most certainly will NOT turn into a pedophile.

" Not even you or your gang could ever come close enough to the queen. I'm sorry but I am not afraid of your little threat. I have witnessed fully trained guardians try to come close to the queen and they fail. What makes you think some drop out guardians can get close to her?"

While the headmistress was talking, Rosemarie had been texting on her phone. Which would explain why her phone beeped right after the headmistress finished speaking.

She checked her message quickly and leaned over on her chair and slid her phone to the headmistress. What the hell?

" My god " The headmistress whispered in a voice full of shock.

" What is it? " guardian Fenze asked.

The headmistress put the phone on her desk and we all except Rosemarie surrounded the headmistress' desk to find out what was on her phone.

There on Rosemarie's phone a live video was playing of the queen sleeping and a gloved hand holding a gun pointed directly at the queen's head.

* * *

**Review = World Peace.**

**Just Kidding (:**

**It just equals a very happy FanFiction author who will upload the next chapter a whole lot faster. :3**


End file.
